


One kiss away from killing [Yoonmin Arranged Marriage LotR AU]

by MyCrystalCastle



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Jeon Jungkook, Bodyguard Kim Namjoon | RM, Bodyguard Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Jeon Jungkook, Elf Jung Hoseok, Elf Kim Namjoon, Elf Kim Taehyung | V, Elf Yoongi, Elf jimin, Enemies to Lovers, I did some research but I only used that which made sense for my AU, Jimin is a cutie that deserves way more than he gets, LotR AU, LotR Freeform!!!, M/M, Middle Earth AU, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Noble Hoseok, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), The Hobbit AU, commoner Jungkook, commoner Namjoon, elf kim seokjin, idk how this happened but somehow someone is always naked, my heart bleeds for JK's unrequired love, noble seokjin, please don't come at me for inaccuracies, tolkien universe - Freeform, woodland elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrystalCastle/pseuds/MyCrystalCastle
Summary: BTS LotR AU in which Yoonmin are forced to marry for the peace of their realms.Jimin is the son of Elrond, Hobi is his cousin and they therefore grew up in Rivendell.Yoongi and Tae are the sons of Thranduil with Seokjin as their cousin.JK is Yoongi's bodyguard and also his *********.Namjoon is Tae's bodyguard & he and JK pine for their protectees.Jimin is scared and doesn't want to marry but follows his father's wishes for the sake of his people. He has to travel to the woodland realm where Yoongi, who he last met when they were kids (it didn't go well), is not welcoming at all.
Relationships: JINKOOK - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Tae is Yoongi's little brother, Taejoon - Relationship, Yoonmin - Relationship, and Jin is their cousin, friends vmin - Relationship, hobi is jimin's cousin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J.R.R. Tolkien in a letter to Naomi Mitchison, 25. September 1954 (from The Letters of Tolkien):
> 
> „But the Elves are not wholly good or in the right. […] They wanted to have their cake and eat it: to live in the mortal historical Middle-earth because they had become fond of it (and perhaps they there had the advantages of a superior caste), and so tried to stop its change and history, stop its growth, keep it as a pleasaunce, even largely a desert, where they could be ‘artists’ – and they were overburdened with sadness and nostalgic regret.”
> 
> Edit: found a title, yay! It's based on the lyrics of River by Bishop Briggs. I think it matches Yoonmin's energy well.
> 
> “Tales of an endless heart  
> Cursed is the fool who's willing  
> Can't change the way we are  
> One kiss away from killing”

Jimin can’t believe how everything changed to quickly. Just days ago he was living in peace being woken up by the morning sun that made Rivendell glow like it was paradise. And in a way it was. Had been for Jimin at least. That day before everything went downhill he stepped onto the balcony of his beautiful little house at the end of the palace wrapped in his fluffy butter yellow blanket and listened to the birds chirp in blissful happiness.

Sure, not every day was like this. Of course life wasn’t perfect at all times. But on this morning it felt like it. A few streets down Jimin could see that his cousin Hoseok was sitting on his balcony too, a cup of tea in hand looking like the sun itself as usual. “Hoseok hyung!”, he yelled waving at him like a little kid. He might have been too loud but now it was too late anyways. Hoseok waved back. Jimin could spot his signature smile even from the distance. Then Hobi, as Jimin liked to call him, motioned to the left, to the water falls and Jimin sent him an O.K.-sign.

Exited he got changed so quickly that he almost tripped on his rug. When he was finally out the door he skipped down the streets in joy as if he was still a child. In some ways maybe he was.

Fifteen minutes later he and Hobi were splashing around in one of the pools under one of the smaller water falls. It was still summer so they both didn’t feel cold. A little later they were both sitting on the side of the pools, only their feet in the water.

“Look at you, all golden and tan”, Jimin cooed at Hobi. “The sun truly loves you. I’m not sure why it doesn’t work on me.” He pouted.

“Maybe you’re just more of a moonchild”, Hobi laughed. Jimin thought about it for a second. “I think I like the sun more. Sometimes at night I get weird thoughts… maybe that’s why I’m always so happy when the sun rises.”

Hobi was about to say something but that’s when one of the royal guards appeared on the small walkway that led to the pools. He bowed down and said: “Your father, Lord Elrond, is looking for you.” Jimin frowned.

“Is it urgent? Can’t you tell him Hoseok and me are taking a bath?” Hobi slapped him on the arm insinuating that he was behaving like a brat. Lord Elrond was usually very soft on his son but to Hoseok that was all the more reason to obey when he asked for something.

“I’m afraid not”, the guard said. “You don’t have to drop everything right then and there, but he does want to see you as soon as possible.”

“Fine”, Jimin sighs and dries off his feet.

Half an hour later he is in his father’s chambers and the atmosphere is weird. He walks around like a nervous mess.

“Father, what is it? You’re making be anxious.” That’s when Elrond sits down next to him on the chaise longue and holds Jimin’s tiny hands in his broad ones.

“Well, my son, I have received a letter today. From the Woodland Realm.” Jimin is a little surprised if he’s honest. Rivendell isn’t on the best terms with the elves in Mirkwood as the Men call it by now. And usually when there’s news they aren’t good ones. Over the last fifty years there have been some issues about territories and who should help who and it is just overall not a very amicable relationship.

“What did they say? Are they threatening us again?”

“Well, not exactly… actually I think Lord Thranduil is trying to mend our relationship… surprisingly.”

Now Jimin is even more surprised. “But isn’t that good then?”

That’s when is father looks him in the eye in an apologetic way. “He… suggested that we further the peace between our people by… marrying our eldest children.”

At first Jimin is simply dumbfounded. “What. But… what?!”

“I know it comes as a big surprise to you. I felt the same way.”

“Damn right, it’s a surprise! Lord Thranduil wants me to marry Yoongi?? But they hate us!” That’s when Elrond squares his shoulders.

“Listen to me, son. I have been trying to shield these problems from you, but lately there have been more incidents. Last year it was just soldiers of ours disappearing in Mirkwood. But now it’s even happening to regular people, right on our land!”

Jimin gasps but when he calms down asks: “If it really is them that are behind this, isn’t this a reason to not make peace?”

“Jimin you know we do not have as many soldiers as the woodland elves… But actually I don’t think these disappearances are their doing. Just like the darkness that spreads in Mirkwood isn’t. Until we find out what’s going on we have to stick together. This is no small thing. The darkness has crept up on us over many years. We shouldn’t have allowed it to grow like this. Thranduil agrees.”

“But… why does that mean that I have to marry someone I don’t love?!” Tears burn in Jimin’s eyes and Elrond looks at him pitifully.

“I know, my son. It’s just… it’s going to be hard for the people to accept that we will no longer be enemies anymore. On both sides. Thranduil knows that. That’s why he sent this letter.”

Jimin can’t think straight. “If mother was still here and not in Valinor she wouldn’t have let you do this!”

This one hits Elrond hard. He frowns and his voice is dangerously deep. “Jimin. This is not what I wanted for you either. Nontheless it is necessary. But please do not bring your mother up to manipulate my decisions.” Jimin stares at him with an open mouth.

“ _Manipulate_?! YOUR DECISIONS?! WHO ARE YOU?! You really have changed ever since mother left! And if you have already decided my fate and I have no say in this then I sure as hell don’t need to stay here and listen to any more of this nonsense!” And with that he gets up ready to storm out of his father’s chambers.

“Jimin! Sit. Down.” Elrond’s voice is harsh. Jimin turns around, his face taut with anger and disappointment.

“I have met Yoongi a few times and I can tell you right now, that he won’t want to marry me either. I don’t remember a single meeting during which we got along. There was always tension, even when we were little.”

Elrond sighs and looks down. “I know. But it has been quite some years since you last saw him. I’m sure he has matured. And who knows, you might come to like him.”

Jimin huffs in anger. “Yeah, right. The likelihood of that being the case is 1%, and you know it.”

“Just… please give this a chance. You represent our people. You cannot throw tantrums. The peace of our realm depends on it.” Jimin doesn’t know what to say to that. He feels like a petulant child. He knows there are repercussions to being a prince. But to be hit with such a drastic one so suddenly is hard to swallow.

He sits down next to his father again who is glad that his son has finally calmed down a bit. “You will leave for the Woodland Realm in two days. You will elope and then spend some time together there until the wedding.” Jimin is close to tears again. This is not how he imagined his future would unfold. He always thought he would fall in love and marry that person like his parents did. But in times like these that is a luxury they can’t afford apparently.

“Where are we going to live? Here or there?”

“He doesn’t say anything about that in the letter but the way I know him he will want to keep his son by his side.” That makes Jimin angry.

“Why do we have to give in? It’s much prettier here. I want to stay here…” His voice loses its strength as he looks out the window longingly. There is no better place, no better home than Rivendell.

“Nothing is decided yet. Maybe if you get Yoongi on your side you could both come and live here. But if they refuse we have to comply. They are mightier than we are. We need their help.”

“Yes, father.” Jimin’s voice sounds broken and so Elrond hugs him. “I’m sorry, my boy. This is not how I imagined things to go either.”

Jimin sniffs. “Can Hoseok come at least?”

“I’m sorry, Jimin, but he will be needed here. Since you have no other siblings he will have to stay here to take care of all state affairs with me.” Jimin is shaking uncontrollably now. “I need to talk to him.”

Elrond lets go of him. “You do that, son.” And so Jimin gets up and once he’s out the door starts running to Hoseok’s house.

That night he doesn’t leave Hoseok’s bed and just cries himself to sleep in his hyung’s arms.

 _It really must be bad if Lord Elrond is making such drastic decisions_ , Hobi thinks to himself.

Two days later Jimin sits on a horse, in the middle of a traveling caravan, on his way to the woodland realm. Saying goodbye to Hobi was the worst part. Both shed quite a few more tears.

When he had left Rivendell his father’s smile was so fake it almost made him throw up. Saying goodbye to him had been weird. He couldn’t look at him with the same eyes anymore. Something had been lost between them when Elrond had decided Jimin’s future for him like that.

So not only was he riding towards an uncertain future but his relationship with his father had been damaged, possibly irreparably, and he had had to leave his best friend behind. In a way Jimin was still in shock. He couldn’t even focus on the beautiful landscape they passed on the way to Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that Tolkien's terminology is exhausting? Like I feel weird calling Jimin, Tae and Yoongi princes but they kind of are? Also Elrond is never called a king but Thranduil is?? Elrond is called Lord but then what does that make his territory?? And what do I even call their territories? Realms? Kingdoms?  
> I decided to take matters into my own hands and just say that they're princes. The Woodland Realm is a set name but what about Rivendell? If you have info on these issues feel free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Seokjin, Tae, Thranduil and then Yoongi and Jeongguk.  
> It's not the welcoming he had hoped for.

The journey takes forever and considering his lack of motivation it feels like he has lost all energy when the company decides to take the Redhorn Pass. The ways are narrow and follow along the stone walls so tightly that a human would easily fall off. Elves are much steadier on their feet but today Jimin almost falls two times. Both times one of the accompanying soldiers has to grip him by the arm to keep him from falling.

It’s unbearably cold up there, so when they finally start to make their way down Jimin is much quicker on his feet in an instinctual hurry to escape the cold.

Of course the sleeping conditions also aren’t very comfortable either but Jimin decides not to say anything in order to not seem spoiled or ungrateful.

It takes another two days for the company to get to the edge of Mirkwood. The gate formed by trees growing in the form of an upside-down “u” is the first sign of another elf population. When they get closer an escort of woodland elves emerges from the darkness in between the trees. There’s four of them. The tallest of them all, a warmly blonde elf with broad shoulders and a particularly fine face steps forward.

“Welcome to the Woodland Realm. I am Seokjin Greenleaf and will be escorting you to the halls of our King Thranduil.” Jimin tried to force a polite smile but it probably came out more like a grimace. Everyone bowed to each other as way of introduction and acknowledgement and not much more was said. Jimin kept catching Seokjin glancing back at him though.

An hour in his curiosity seemingly won and the older elf struck up a conversation. Mostly small talk like how the trip had been so far and what Rivendell was like. In turn Seokjin had started telling him about the Woodland Realm even though Jimin wasn’t sure he even wanted to know. He was only halfway listening anyway. In fact when they crossed a small stream with murky water he got so distracted by his tainted reflection that he almost strayed from the path which apparently was a no-go, as Seokjin only told him now. “It’s poison for the mind. Some dark energy is at work here but we’re still not sure what sparked it.”

Jimin said nothing but from now on followed Seokjin closely. As much as he didn’t want to arrive he definitely also didn’t want to die drowning in some murky creek.

Another few days passed before the gantry and the portal to Thranduil’s halls came into sight. The portal was huge and marvelous in its design and the trees here seemed a lot friendlier that out in the deeper woods. At least aesthetically this place didn’t seem too bad so far. Still, compared to Rivendell it couldn’t compete. It was not even close.

Nontheless it was a great sight to see and Jimin got lost in following the huge roots that spread across the city. He knew he had been here once before but back then he had only been a little elfling and the memories were fuzzy. The only thing not fuzzy about that time was when he first met Yoongi. He had been a little older but he always acted like he was so much more experienced than Jimin. The younger seemed to agitate the older somehow and therefore Jimin had decided that the animosity was mutual.

The last time they had seen each other they were teenagers (by elven standards). Now they were young adults. The last time they had met was at a royal visit of the woodland elves to Rivendell. That was the first time Jimin noticed that just like his father Yoongi had gained a scary vibe. He was always very serious, sometimes snarky and his sharp eyes always seemed to scan his surroundings like he was expecting an attack.

Now that they were about to meet again Jimin was starting to get nervous. Being slightly afraid of his future husband didn’t exactly seem like the best way to start things off, not to mention unhealthy for a possible relationship.

After a long way along some roots that were at least one meter broad they finally arrived at a sort off hall, if you could call it that. When they got closer, there were more and more soldiers and soon a huge throne grown out of more roots came into view. On it sat Thranduil, the elvenking himself, his legs crossed in a way that almost made him look bored, his arms and long fingers splayed out on the armrests. But his eyes didn’t look bored at all. It was the same sharp and attentive look that Yoongi wore all the time.

Thranduil’s robes were blue and silver and sparkled as if there was starlight woven into them. When Jimin got close enough he got up from his throne and bowed his head just a little in acknowledgement. Jimin bowed at 90 degrees because he knew it was expected of him and the reason he was doing all this after all was to represent his people and make sure the two realms stayed allies.

He was wondering where Yoongi was though. Shouldn’t he be here when his betrothed arrived? Jimin kept scanning the room but couldn’t find him. What he did find though was Seokjin talking to a pretty blonde haired young man in a stressed way. He couldn’t hear much except: “I tried to make him come but…”

“Idiot”, came Seokjin’s answer. But Jimin had to focus back on Thranduil.

“Welcome to the Woodland Realm, Jimin of Rivendell, son of Elrond.” Jimin thanked him and they exchanged niceties they both didn’t care about.

“I’m glad you decided to consider this union. I truly think it will be very beneficial for both parties.” Jimin smiled a fake smile. _Not like I had a choice_. But of course he understood the reasoning. It was good for both realms, except for the two people who actually had to get married.

Jimin decided to be bold. “So where exactly is my betrothed? I have to say I was expecting to see him here when I arrived.”

A sigh slipped from Thranduil’s lips. “Yes, I am very sorry about that. Something has come up. But my second son Taehyung over there will lead you to him after showing you your private chambers.” He motioned towards the young elf who had been talking with Seokjin earlier. Jimin said nothing and slightly bowed his head to indicate that he was inclined to leave the throne hall. Thranduil didn’t object and when he turned to leave Taehyung was at his side. He seemed slightly nervous but very welcoming all the same. Smiling a boxy smile he introduced himself and bowed low even though it really wasn’t necessary since they had about the same standing, except for the part where Jimin was a firstborn child and Taehyung wasn’t.

Jimin decided to give Taehyung a chance since he had reacted in the nicest way out of all the woodland elves. Except Seokjin maybe. He had been nice as well. “Come with me.” Taehyung waved at him. They were being guided by a tall and handsome woodelf that Taehyung introduced as Namjoon, “my personal guard”. Jimin bowed slightly and the man smiled.

“You can call me Tae by the way, it’s just more practical.” Jimin was taken aback.

“Are you sure your father would approve of me calling you like that?”

“Yes, yes, it’s fine. I mostly get to do what I want. It’s Yoongi that he has all the hard responsibility stuff do.” He didn’t seem jealous but also not too concerned about his brother. Apparently he noticed Jimins look. “…he can handle it.”

“Of course he can.” Because he was just sooo good at everything as Jimin was sure Yoongi would agree. Jimin had said it under his breath but apparently Taehyung had heard him because he was sporting an amused grin.

“Not a fan, yet, huh?” Jimin scolded himself internally. This was not the way to get popular with the woodland elves. He really needed to keep his sarcasm in check.

“I…” A lie to make Tae think the opposite wouldn’t come over his lips.

Tae patted him on the back in a friendly manner. “Don’t worry, I understand. Also, you can be honest with me, I won’t tell on you. But he really is a good person, once you get to know him better.” Jimin knew he didn’t look convinced when he tried to smile at Tae, who in turn gave him a comforting one. “Come, we’re almost there. I think you will like it.”

Tae was right. His chambers were beautiful. They weren’t home but the best thing you could get outside of it. Everything looked insanely luxurious. From the curtains to the bedsheets all the fabrics were colored in silver and different kinds of green and the furniture was made from a light brown wood that made the whole room very cozy. There even was an oriel with an abundance of soft cushions lying on a sort of rounded chaise longue in front of it. “It really is very beautiful”, Jimin complimented honestly.

Some of the soldiers from Rivendell who had accompanied him on this journey had followed them and now dropped off his luggage. He thanked them and soon they were gone, two of them standing outside his doors.

Jimin patted the bed and ran his fingers across the sheets. “We’re going to go see Yoongi now, right?” Taehyung threw him a look that said he had hoped that Jimin would forget after having seen his chambers.

“Right, sure. Follow me.” It took about five minutes to get to Yoongi’s chambers. The way the tree roots grew everywhere still fascinated Jimin.

When they got to the end of the current hall he saw two guards standing on both sides of a big wooden door. For a moment he seemed to hear sounds of exertion like as if someone was practicing hand to hand combat. If he had looked at Taehyung in that moment he would have seen him freeze. But he didn’t so he just stepped forward and looked at the guards expectantly.

“This is Jimin, prince of Rivendell”, Taehyung introduced him with a nervous voice. The guards looked at each other, seemingly not sure what to do.

That’s when a specifically loud groan was heard and the guards flinched. “He’s occupied with his personal bodyguard right now”, one of the guards got out. “They’re… training.”

 _Why does Yoongi receive training lessons in his private quarters?_ , Jimin wondered.

That’s when a few high pitched whimpers cut through the silence. Suddenly Jimin was starting to get an idea. His heart sank. Was Yoongi…? Sure, they both hadn’t ever really gotten along but surely Yoongi knew that he was supposed to be courting Jimin. Still, maybe it wasn’t what it sounded like.

But Jimin needed to know. So he gripped the door handles before anyone could stop him, pushed the winged door and stumbled into the room, his heart hammering in his chest.

Sadly, he hadn’t been wrong in his assumptions. It took a moment to understand what was happening and how but then he came to a screeching halt. He could only see Yoongi’s slender back, his pale skin a stark contrast to the boy under him, who had light brown hair and was slightly tanned.

For a moment Jimin was distracted by Yoongi’s beautifully shaped backside, the cheeks clenching with every thrust he gave into the man below him whose high pitched whimpers made Jimin blush tomato red. The bed was squeaking in unison with his cries.

Jimin wasn’t entirely sure whether Yoongi had noticed that someone had opened the door, and if he had he was possibly ignoring it in favor of keeping his attention on the pliant male below him.

Suddenly the cries got louder and the young man’s legs started shaking. Jimin felt like he should look away when the orgasm washed over Yoongi’s bed partner. Still he couldn’t. The younger man’s cum painted his abdomen and Yoongi’s chest in white streaks. When he calmed down Yoongi brushed the streaks of hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead of all places.

Somehow that’s when Jimin got the most offended. He had been aware that Yoongi probably wouldn’t want to marry him either but he had thought that he would hold his responsibilities in higher regard. There were so many things wrong with this situation. 1. Yoongi hadn’t been there when he arrived. 2. Since he hadn’t been there he should have been the one to look for Jimin. 3. He was with another man even though he had just gotten engaged. 4. He did not seem to be bothered being seen by his betrothed like this as just this moment he turned around and looked at Jimin with a stone-cold unapologetic face. The list went on…

At least his companion had the decency to be embarrassed. He had turned around on the bed, his face buried in the pillows while coming down from his high. The sheets covered him up to his incredibly narrow waist which meant his broad and muscular shoulders were on perfect display. Jimin felt a twinge of jealousy thinking about his own narrow shoulders. So that was Yoongi’s type.

His thoughts got interrupted when Yoongi finally addressed him: “I see you have arrived.”

“I have.” Jimin’s back was as taut as a bow string and his voice sounded accordingly icy. “Sadly you didn’t bother to welcome your betrothed and also didn’t bother to come find me after I was led to my chambers. So here I am. To be honest I thought you had a good reason for not showing up but now I see that you just didn’t care.” The hurt in Jimin’s voice was palpable and he hated that his emotions showed so easily. Talking like this had even made his eyes teary in anger. He must have looked pathetic to Yoongi, who sighed in annoyance at this very moment.

“You always had a flair for the dramatic. Excuse me if I wanted to cherish my last hours in freedom. It’s not like we won’t be seeing enough of each other over the next hundreds of years.” He rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, not bothering to protect his modesty and instead approaching Jimin while fully naked. His cock was still hard since he didn’t get to come as Jimin had busted into his chambers.

Jimin didn’t want to look but it was hard not to when he was in his line of vision like that. It was veiny and still glistening wetly and the view of the flushed red skin that was usually pale gave Jimin goosebumps. He forced himself to look up into Yoongi’s grey eyes, which twinkled in amusement.

Jimin took a step back but Yoongi just stepped into his space anyway. “Look, I don’t know what you expected but our marriage is a political thing, right? This is nothing personal, I’m not trying to hurt you, I just want us to be on the same page.” Jimin felt dumb for feeling hurt anyway. Somehow he had expected Yoongi to make some effort, at least during the first couple of years. Once again, it turned out that he was too naïve for this world.

Either way, the way Yoongi talked down to him made him angry. Like a child he spit: “Don’t flatter yourself, I wasn’t expecting you to be the perfect husband. So don’t worry, I’m not hurt. Just please get your shit in order. You fucking another man in the beginning of our union will just make the people talk and lose respect for me. So I hope this is where this…” he motioned to the bed “…ends.”

Jimin noticed that the man in the bed had gotten up and started putting on his pants. Every movement of his muscled body had Jimin’s heart sink. When Jimin said that last sentence the younger man’s head snapped up. It was obvious that he tried to hide it, but his face showed worry and maybe a little bit of fear. In turn Jimin got worried as well. He looked back at Yoongi. “Or is this serious? Is… he your partner?” His stomach twisted at all the complicated challenges that would lead to.

For the first time Yoongi seemed uncomfortable and in the back the younger’s eyes were opened wide, fixed on his prince. “That’s… it’s not like that.” His bed companion didn’t stick around for the explanation and instead hurriedly grabbed the rest of his clothes and fled the room through the big wooden double doors, almost tripping over a rug along the way. Jimin could have sworn he saw his eyes glistening a little. Oh boy. This was way more drama than he had anticipated when leaving Rivendell.

Yoongi sighed. “Let’s just meet again at dinner and afterwards we can talk alone if you want.”

“Fine”, Jimin grumbled. “I hope you will be ready to be a little bit more dedicated to this whole thing.” With that said he turned on his heel and left the room in a similar manner as Yoongi’s… whatever he was. Taehyung followed him closely, trying to excuse his brother’s bad manners. Jimin didn’t want to listen but then he said something that made him stop mid corridor.

“…also please don’t be mad at Jeongguk. He’s doing his best. And he’s already hurting enough as it is.”

“Jeongguk… that’s his name?” Taehyung nodded.

“Also, even if they really stop whatever is going on you’re still going to see him around a lot.” That’s when Jimin had stopped walking, looking at Tae inquisitively.

“What do you mean? What does he do?” Tae seemed to brace himself for Jimin’s reaction.

“He’s Yoongi’s personal guard.” Jimin’s heart sank again. Well this was certainly going to complicate things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the time changes. It's my biggest weakness when writing in English.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is inconsolable after what Yoongi said about their relationship.

Jeongguk’s heart is beating the fastest it might ever have and his stomach twists as he stumbles down the stairs of the palace. His room is very close to the prince’s so he doesn’t want to go there. When he has left the palace and looks at all the roots winding themselves through the city he doesn’t know what to do. Where should he go? How should he handle this? He thinks of one of the small hot springs that are near the prison cells. Surely a hot bath will help, right?

He almost flies down the steps, trying to get away from the palace as fast as he can. When he gets to the hot pools, there are only very few other elves. He rounds the corner and there it is, that little pool where he sometimes goes when he wants to be alone. You can’t be seen by others from here.

Slowly, the energy already fading from his limbs, he strips off his clothing and looks down his body, freezing a little with the wind around him. Looking down on in stomach he finds some leftover come and now the tears finally spring to his eyes.

Quickly he enters the water and sits down, hoping the hot water will burn away his thoughts. But they don’t. Now he starts crying for real. He probably hasn’t cried like that in years. Should he have known? Of course it was a risk to get close to Yoongi like that. He was only supposed to be his personal guard after all. But one night when they were traveling and Jeongguk was sleeping in the same tent as Yoongi (for obvious reasons), Yoongi had kissed him. Jeongguk had been pining after him for a while so it had been a dream come true. Somehow they had gone all the way that night and it had been the best night of his life at that point in time.

Yoongi had never explicitly said something but the way he cared for Jeongguk, always had and how soft he handled him in bed (except when the younger wanted him to go hard), like he was precious… Could you blame Jeongguk for thinking he might be serious too?

After that time in the forest, it happened again and again and Jeongguk felt loved, had thought that finally his feelings were being reciprocated. What a fool he had been. But Yoongi never talked about feelings, he didn’t talk all that much in general really and so Jeongguk hadn’t been worried.

Somehow Thranduil had found out about them and while he didn’t like seeing his son with someone that wasn’t of noble birth, he hadn’t intervened apart from eyeing them with disapproval.

Then had come the engagement announcement and Yoongi had been almost as shocked as Jeongguk. The both of them stayed up late talking about how this was madness, how Thranduil was acting crazy and Jeongguk came to believe that Yoongi didn’t want to marry the beautiful prince from Rivendell because he wanted to be with Jeongguk. Furthermore he had always thought Yoongi would get to choose who he wanted to marry. But then again that person would have probably still have been a noble.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Jeongguk hit his head with his fist, hot water plashing around him and a cry escaped his mouth that faded into a whimpering. He tried to keep it down as much as he could, even shoving his fist into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles.

A flashback of the scene in Yoongi’s bedroom flashed across his mind. _It’s not like that_. More tears rolled down his cheeks and he curls up in a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. So much for his crush… It wasn’t a crush though, Jeongguk thinks. He really did love the prince. Loves him still, he realized grabbing at his chest just above where his heart is.

If Yoongi came back to him and apologized he would probably forgive him, even though he had been hurt so deeply. _Stupid boy_ , he could hear his aunt’s voice in his head who had raised him. Such a stupid, stupid boy.

Jeongguk cried some more. But apparently someone had heard him.

“Jeongguk?!” Fuck, that was Namjoon’s voice. He sat still and hoped his friend didn’t know about his secret hiding spot. But then he remembered. Of course he did. He himself had showed him. He regretted it a lot right now.

A second later Namjoon had rounded the tree that was growing next to the stone wall.

“Kookie!” He seemed distressed, if not as distressed as Jeongkook felt. “Oh no!”

He removed his boots, pulled up his pants and stepped into the water, quickly approaching Guk who didn’t know what to do. Namjoon pulled him up and hugged him, even though he was naked.

Standing like that the tears started again and Namjoon patted his back. “Oh Gukkie, I’m so sorry! Tae told me about what happened and said to look for you. I’m glad I did. You’re a mess.”

Taehyung and Namjoon were quite close since Namjoon was his bodyguard. But not _that_ close. Namjoon didn’t get into these kinds of situations (even though he did like Tae a lot).

“Gee, thanks, bro.” JK wiped his tears and forced a smile at the absurdity of all this.

“We came looking for you immediately! I’m glad you showed me this place before.”

Jeongguk stiffened at that. “We?” He let his eyes wander along the stone wall and… sure enough, there was Seokjin, Yoongi’s and Taehyung’s cousin, looking at him with the same concern that lay in Namjoon’s eyes.

No, please no. This is getting more embarrassing by the second. If nothing else Seokjin can surely see his entire backside.

Normally he isn’t that shy about nudity, it’s normal when you go to the hot pools after all, but it is different because Seokjin is a noble.

He notices a towel in the broad shouldered man’s hands. “C-can I have that?”

At first Seokjin doesn’t seem to know what he means but then he follows Guk’s eyes and looks at his hands. “Oh, right, yeah, that’s for you.”

When Jin tosses the towel Jeongguk has no choice but to break away from Namjoon and thereby exposing himself in order to catch it. Quickly he wraps it around his hips and only then can he breathe properly again.

Namjoon pats his back. “Come on, Guk, let’s get you dry.” He helps him rub his back and hair and let’s Jeongguk pull on his pants behind the safety of the towel.

JK feels drained so he follows them back to the other pools. The elves bathing there look at them curiously and Jeongguk is incredibly embarrassed.

When they start going back up the stairs he also pulls his other clothes back on. His hair is still a little wet, since it has gotten quite long recently. Somehow they end up close to the palace again. “Can we not go back there just yet? I know I have to return by my duties but I don’t think he’ll need me during the next two hours.”

Namjoon gives him an understanding smile. “Alright.” They turn the other way and walk on one of the huge roots. Jeongguk wonders why Seokjin is still with them. Sure, him and Namjoon are friends (as much as two people of different standings can be) but Seokjin doesn’t really have any ties to Jeongguk and it’s quite obvious that Namjoon wants to talk to him about his problems.

Somehow Jeongguk doesn’t mind Seokjin being here. The way he had acted these past few minutes and the way he has treated Jeongguk in general over the last two years (the time they have known each other) had seemed genuine and not snobbish at all.

They get to a pretty little gazebo that is situated in the midst of a small garden. There are climbing plants and even dahlias trailing along the wood and it’s a beautiful and quite place and there’s nobody in sight. It’s perfect for this situation. Maybe Jeongguk should come here more often. It looks so peaceful, as if work and duty wasn’t a concern in anybody’s life.

Namjoon sits down next to him and Seokjin stands a little bit apart, not sure if he should be here for this conversation, so he waits outside.

Joon wipes away his tears once more and looks at him with pity. “Wanna tell me what happened from your perspective? It might be healing to get it all out.”

Jeongguk thinks on it. It’s over now anyway, right? And Namjoon is his best friend, he won’t think ill of him, right?

Namjoon squeezes his hand. “Maybe start at the beginning. You never told me how that thing between you two came about?”

Jeongguk hesitates with a careful glance towards Seokjin who is standing outside but can surely hear him. In that very moment he steps inside the gazebo. “I would like to hear this story too, if you let me”, he says carefully approaching Jeongguk. “Yoongi told me next to nothing and I would like to know what I have to hit him for.”

Jeongguk’s eyes grow big. “You can’t! I’ll get in trouble!” Then he realizes who he’s talking to and averts his eyes. “I mean of course you can but please don’t.”

Suddenly there are to fingers lifting up his chin so he has to look at Seokjin who towers over Jeongguk (who’s sitting down) with his long legs and broad shoulders. “He’s the one who should get in trouble for treating you this way.”

That might be true but that doesn’t really matter when the one who did wrong is the prince. Also: _did_ he do wrong? Or was Jeongguk just naive?

His brain is going way to fast again and Seokjin seems to notice. “Alright, I’ll do my best not to kill him in his sleep.” Namjoon coughs and grins at that.

Jeongguk really wonders why Seokjin cares so much. He squints his eyes. “Are you trying to dig up dirt on the prince? Is this about politics?”

Seokjin looks offended but also amused. “Not to be mean, but do you really think something like this would make any difference in politics?”

Jeongguk slumps down. “I guess not.”

“Oh Kookie.” Namjoon strokes his hair again.

Jeongguk is so sad that at this point he doesn’t even care anymore so he just starts talking, beginning with the night in the tent and even telling them how he already had a crush on Yoongi before that. They both listen and rarely interrupt him except to sigh or curse Yoongi out which feels really fucking good.

“So yeah, everything went to shit when he and Jimin got engaged.”

“You know it’s not Jimin’s fault either, right?”, Namjoon says softly. J

eongguk wipes at his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Yoongi doesn’t love me anyway so what does Jimin even matter?” His voice comes out weak but it’s freeing in a way to finally say it like it is.

“I think Yoongi did have some affection for you…”, Namjoon says.

“…but he didn’t love me”, Jeongguk finishes. Nobody says anything because it’s true.

Jeongguk straightens his back. “I should go back. It’s been two hours already.” The others can’t do anything but agree. He stands up.

“Alright.” He wipes away all evidence of crying as good as he can and puts his hair pack in place, tying it together at the end. “Thanks for being there for me.” He squeezes Namjoon’s hands in thanks.

When he turns to Seokjin the noble does the same with his hands. Jeongguk is a little surprised but thankful. “See you guys at dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhm, somehow my bangtan elves really like hot pools


End file.
